WiFi network performance is an important factor in environments with high numbers of users, such as hotspots in public venues. Efficient use of available spectrum and better management of interferences in a WiFi environment may improve WiFi performance. In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes may be employed to allow multiple user devices to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple Input or Multiple Output (MIMO) technology represents one such scheme that has emerged for wireless communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard.